


No Idea What to Call This So Yeet

by ohmygodbenedictcumberbatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Brotherly protectiveness, Gen, M/M, Talking, he protecc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodbenedictcumberbatch/pseuds/ohmygodbenedictcumberbatch
Summary: Sam has a question for Cas





	No Idea What to Call This So Yeet

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic/Kinda Crappy?/Dunno If I'll do more in this series probs not/ thanks for reading like seriously bro you're amazing

“Uh, Cas?” Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. He looked at Castiel hunched over a lore book, eyes scanning the pages.

 

Cas looked up. “Yes, Sam?”

 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward already.

 

“Do you, uh, do you love Dean?”

 

Castiel stared him intensely in the eyes. “Of course,” he said. 

 

Sam sighed, shutting the laptop on the table in front of him. He looked up at the ceiling, praying to Chuck that he could get through this. He glanced back at Castiel, who was still looking at him, face open and trusting. Sam rubbed his face, searching for the right words.

 

“Well, you know how Dean and I love each other. I would do anything for him and he would do the same for me.” 

 

“Because you’re brothers.” Cas started to squint a little, becoming confused at why Sam brought this up. 

 

“Yeah, right exactly,” Sam said, using his hands. “We would do anything for each other because we’re family, right?”

 

Castiel nodded, still squinting. 

 

“And you know we would do anything for you too, right? Because you’re family.”

 

Castiel nodded again, a little smile on his face that he got whenever the Winchesters called him family. Sam continued, looking down.

 

“Um, so back in the barn, about a year ago, you know, when you kinda got stabbed…” Sam cringed at his own words. “Well, um, when we all thought you were dying, you said...some things, right and so I was just wondering…”

 

“You mean when I looked at Dean and said I loved him?” Castiel asked frankly.

 

Sam looked up, shock written in every line of his face.

 

“Yeah. That.”

 

Cas looked expectantly at Sam, waiting for him to go on.

 

“Well, you looked at Dean and said ‘I love you’, then looked at the rest of us and said ‘I love you all’. So, when you said that to Dean, was it like... directly towards him? Or was it like a blanket statement? Did you mean in in a best friend kind of way because you two have a ‘more profound bond’ or something? Or was it like how I love Dean- was it-”

 

Castiel stood up. 

 

“Sam,” he said, voice low. “I said I loved him. What do you think that means?”

 

“Oh.” Sam sat down and put his hand through his hair, breath whooshing out of him. Cas opened the lore book back up and started reading again.

 

Moments passed like slipping sand in silence.

 

“You know Cas,” Sam said, still looking at his computer screen. “When you died, Dean was...broken. You don’t know how happy he was when you came back. Just thought I’d let you know, Dean really cares for you.”

 

Sam peeked over his laptop at Castiel and saw him still reading. But if he looked closely, he could just make out a smile curving around Castiel’s lips.

  
  
  



End file.
